


A Rare Species

by KudaKano



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Brotherly Affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KudaKano/pseuds/KudaKano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Callaghan is the owner of a facility that studies Anthro creatures and he assigns four of his best researchers, Honey, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi to study and tame their newest catch:  Two very rare, cat-boys from Asia.  (Anthro AU) (No spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Species

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really weird AU and I don’t usually get this creative with fanfiction, but inspiration struck so I just went with it. Lol.
> 
> If you’ve been itching for a story about Tadashi and Hiro as wild, cat creatures then here ya go!
> 
> (Forgive any grammar errors)

“Try to keep your voices down as we approach.” Callaghan instructed as the four researchers crowded around him.

 

They were all dressed in white lab coats, which were uncomfortable in the summer heat, but it was better to dress formally during a private meeting with Robert Callaghan, the owner and head researcher at San Fransokyo’s Anthro Facility.

 

The five of them were currently waiting just inside the back doors of the main building.  They were about to be introduced to the newest addition to the facility, a new species.

 

All the rumors and hype about this recent capture made Honey curious as to what new species they were dealing with. After all, She, Gogo, Fred and Wasabi were long time employees and had been trained by Callaghan himself. He only assigned them to projects that were very important and required the highest range of skills.

 

“I’m not sure if any of you have heard of this species, except for Fred.” Callahan continued.  Unlike other researchers, Callaghan was familiar with their group, so he addressed them informally. 

 

“It’s a species known only to regions in Asia, they’re called Hamada.”  Callahan was looking directly at Fred as he spoke.

 

Fred was a bit of a slacker and made a lot of mistakes on the job. However, he was an expert on everything related to Anthro creatures and his vast knowledge let him get away with unprofessional behavior. Even with a lab coat on, he still wore a beanie and his blonde hair was a mess.  Honey wondered if he even showered today.

 

Fred’s jaw dropped open once he heard the last word in Callaghan’s sentence.

 

“H-Hamada? No way!” His eyes grew huge in wonder and he was practically bouncing with excitement.  He was too caught up in his own astounded frenzy to realize that the others were waiting for him to explain. He was more of an Anthro _fanatic_ than an expert.

 

“So are you going to _share_ with the rest of the class?” Gogo stated sarcastically. She had less patience than the others and her foot was already tapping against the ground, eager to get a move on.

 

“Oh, right! The Hamada are a species very close to a feline, something like a panther.  They’re extremely rare and getting a glimpse of one is said to be a fortune of good luck. However, there is no recorded footage of a Hamada Anthro in the wild so their species was said to either be extinct or a myth.”

 

Fred took a deep breath and his hands balled into fists. His whole body was shaking with excitement.  “Up until now! This is so _cool_!”

 

“That’s correct,” Callaghan replied with a smile.

 

“And capturing _these_ two has given us some new information.”

 

He gestured for the four employees to follow him as he pushed through the back doors and exited the building.

 

They followed him outside and towards a large moving truck.  The back of the truck had a barred cage attached to it, something that looked very much like a circus enclosure.  The floor of the cage was raised at eye level and it appeared empty until Honey saw something black huddled in the corner.

 

Fred was wiggling with amazement and Wasabi put a large hand on his shoulder to remind him to stay calm.

 

Honey shifted around the cage to get a better look at the creature inside. 

 

It was a lean figure that sat with it’s back against the bars.  He was male with light-toned skin and short, black hair.  His chest was bare but his lower half was adorned in jet-black fur along with a long, cat-like tail that circled around him like a moat.

 

His hands were almost human-like but they were large and covered in black fur up to his forearm and each finger had a long, dark claw curling off the end.

 

His feet and legs were more like a wild panther’s with nothing human about them. They were lean and agile like the rest of his body. He had a thicker neck and broad shoulders but his overall shape was built for speed and stealth.

 

The Anthro boy observed the group with narrow eyes. His eyes were brown, but Honey could still see each pupil thinned into a slit.  He had a handsome face that would look entirely human if not for the black, pointed ears flattened down on each side of his head.

 

What was particularly surprising is how calm the boy seemed.  Most creatures would be running around and clawing at the bars as soon as they were captured. It always took a few days for them to get used to their enclosure.  However, this one sat motionless in the corner as if he already knew there was no escape.  The only motion came from the tip of his tail that flickered upwards repeatedly in agitation.

 

His arms were curled around something in his lap and Honey drew closer and squinted her eyes.  She couldn’t make out what the creature was holding.

 

“I thought you captured _two_ of them.  I only see one.” Wasabi stated in confusion.

 

Callaghan grinned and gestured to the cage. “Look _closer_.” He said.

 

They all stepped closer to the bars but saw nothing until the bundle in the Anthro boy’s lap shifted and a head with big brown eyes popped up to peek over the larger one’s arm.

 

“Awww!” Honey couldn’t help but smile at the smaller one’s adorable face. 

 

Unlike his larger counterpart, this Anthro boy had a wild mess of black hair that covered everything but his face. She could barely see the tips of his ears sticking out of each side.

 

The boy looked at each of them curiously until the larger Anthro used its chin to tuck his head back down, hiding him from view. He continued squirming in the larger one’s grasp, trying to get a good look at their surroundings. Honey’s heart melted every time she saw those big eyes peeking down at them.  She was instantly attached.

 

“Is that one its child?” Gogo asked after seeing the bigger Anthro’s protective behavior.

 

“After observations, we discovered that neither one has reached full maturity.  It’s more likely that they’re siblings.”  Callaghan explained. 

 

Honey looked at Callaghan in surprise. She had never seen an Anthro be so protective of a sibling, usually it was only the parents that showed that kind of behavior.

 

“These two are more human than any species we’ve ever encountered.” Callahan explained, looking directly at Honey.

 

Honey’s research involved Anthro biology and DNA. She studied how similar each creature was to humans and it fascinated her to see an Anthro exhibiting human-like behavior.

 

She welled up with excitement at Callahan’s words.

 

“Also, there is something you should know about the older Hamada.” Callaghan continued as he walked along the cage, closer to the creatures inside.

 

He picked up a wooden staff and slowly moved the blunt edge through the bars.  He pushed it closer to the older Anthro until it was touching the creature’s back.

 

The Hamada did nothing; he simply stared at the object when it touched him and his tail flickered back and fourth in irritation. The only other moment he made was to tighten his hold on the little cat-boy in his lap.

 

“Are you sure they need to be _tamed_?” Wasabi asked with a chuckled.

 

Callaghan simply smiled and moved to the other side of the cage.  This time he pushed the staff towards the small boy in the larger one’s lap and just before it could touch the child’s skin, the older one snatched the staff away and broke it into three pieces.  It happened so quickly that Honey would have missed it if she had _blinked_.

 

The Anthro threw the three pieces of staff towards the center of the cage and then leaned over his sibling, still clutching the child tightly.  His mouth opened wide, revealing long, white fangs and he let out a very _inhuman_ roar in the direction of Callaghan.

 

The sound was shockingly loud and caused a shudder down Honey’s spine.  She saw Fred jump in the corner of her eye and Wasabi was backing away from the cage. Gogo and Callaghan seemed unfazed.

 

A moment later, the creature was satisfied with his threat and his shoulders relaxed.  He leaned back into the earlier position against the bars just as the smaller boy popped his head out again to see what had happened.

 

Callaghan turned back to see his researcher’s stunned faces.

 

“The older one is _very_ protective.  Taming them will not be easy.” He explained.

 

“In fact, they only reason we were able to catch the older Hamada is because we had already captured the small one. Afterwards, it simply allowed itself to be caught.”

 

Honey’s eyes went wide.  That was _very_ out of character for an Anthro.  They never ignored their own instincts for the sake of another.

 

Callaghan walked back to them and directed his attention to Gogo.

 

“They are also very _smart_.” He said to the shorter girl.

 

Gogo pulled a piece of gum from her pocket and shoved it into her mouth.

 

“How smart?” she asked.

 

Gogo’s researched involved an Anthro’s behavior and instincts.  She was usually needed to help wrangle a creature into submission when they needed to get blood samples before they were tamed.  She was smaller, but she was surprisingly strong and had a lot of experience handling creatures and observing their behavior.  She could tell when an Anthro was about to get hostile and she always knew what movements to make to keep the situation under control.

 

“Smart enough to know when they are about to be tranquilized and smart enough to keep it from happening.  It made capturing them quite the challenge. Even _you_ need to be careful while you’re in the cage with them.” Callaghan stated.

 

Gogo nodded and smacked her gum.

 

Callaghan then turned to Wasabi.

 

“They have refused to eat or drink since being captured so you should do whatever it takes to coax them into feeding.”

 

Wasabi nodded as well.

 

Wasabi was like a vet but specifically for Anthro’s. He knew what each creature needed to eat in order to stay healthy and he could tell if one was sick or injured. His research focused mainly on anatomy and he knew their skeletal structures well enough to treat a broken bone or illness.

 

However, he never touched an Anthro until Gogo had it sedated and safely strapped down.  He was a neat freak and wasn’t fond of touching dirty paws or fur, nonetheless being scratched or bitten.

 

Callahan stepped back and observed his four best employees before gesturing to the cage and it’s inhabitants.

 

“I want all of you to give these two creatures your full attention.  They are a very _rare_ find and this could be a turning point in our research.”

 

Callaghan ran his hands along the bars and looked at the Asian Anthros with pride.

 

The larger Anthro glared back at him, tail thrashing.

 

“We need blood samples as _soon_ as possible.  Do everything in your power to tame them so we can study them further.”

 

The group nodded and Honey raised her hand.

 

“Do they have names yet?” she asked.

 

Callaghan nodded. “Ah yes, we chose names inspired by the region they’re from.”

 

He held a hand in the direction of both cat-boys.

 

“Meet _Tadashi_ and his younger brother, _Hiro_.”

 

Honey smiled when she saw the little boy poke his head out again.  He rested his chin on his brother’s arm while the older Anthro rubbed against him affectionately.

 

She could not _wait_ to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Got any ideas for where I should go with this story? Give them to me! My inspiration feeds on your suggestions! What do you want to happen in the next chapters?
> 
> Also, I do plan to continue the story Growth but I’m still figuring out what to put in the next chapter so it may take me a bit longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hiro and Tadashi the Hamada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643626) by [lambtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambtastic/pseuds/lambtastic)




End file.
